


leave one world behind

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [139]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Brendon/Spencer/Nicole and  morrissey - lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave one world behind

**Author's Note:**

> this got meta-ed out in a flocked thread [over here](http://akire-yta.livejournal.com/912361.html?thread=7790825#t7790825).

They had different lives now; the kids that they once were are now a distant memory. They've been pulled away from the youthful dreams and fantasies they once held dear.

But they've held onto this. Somehow, by some miracle, they've held onto this.

They approach from different directions, three sets of footprints converging on the wet sand, miles from the nearest set of prying eyes. They've done this every year on this day, seen this beach in every mood. A smile is greeting enough, arms outstretched to meet waiting hands.

They move in different orbits now; famous actress, chart-topping singer, in-demand producer. But they make time for this, to come together and just be Nic and Brendon and Spencer.

Three people who would never stop being in love, no matter how separated they became from the kids they once were.

Every year, they come back to where it all began and find themselves again.


End file.
